Halo Love
by Soapiefan
Summary: Smut fic as requested by the DS Crew. I do not own the lads, ITV do. I'm pretty sure they would never have the lads do this!


**Warning: This is a slash smut fic! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE EASILY OFFENDED**

Lying on the hospital bed Jackson was getting more frustrated by the minute, hour and day. Aaron came to see him every day and every day all Jackson could think of doing was jumping him. Unfortunately his body wouldn't allow him to do anything other then move his arms a bit.

The day the feelings came back into his hands and arms was one of the best days in his life. Aaron had been sitting stroking the back of his hand gently waiting for Jackson to wake up but it was precisely that movement that had woken Jackson up. He'd felt it, the mildly callused hands and fingers of his boyfriend rubbing against his hand.

'Aaron, is your hand on mine?' Jackson asked quietly.

'Em yeah, why?' Aaron replied surprised that Jackson had woken up.

'Emm, I'm pretty sure I can feel you.' Jackson said a smile in his voice.

'You what! You can feel me? Can you feel this?' Aaron asked rubbing his long slender fingers up his boyfriends hand and arm.

'Yes I can. I really can Aaron. I can't believe it' Jackson said tears in his eyes.

That had been two weeks ago and ever since then he was getting more feeling back in the top half of his body. He felt when Aaron stroked his hand across his chest causing him to get an erection he couldn't feel but that Aaron told him about jokingly.

Jackson had been alone in the room all day; he knew he wouldn't get disturbed now he was off hourly checks. Slowly he moved his hand down his chest and under the blankets around his waist. He slid his hand under his gown and grasped his dick. It felt like it did when he held Aaron's, it was still fairly flaccid but all he had to do was think of Aaron naked and he sprung to life. It was just like he was doing it to someone else.

Closing his eyes he gently stroked himself imagining Aaron's hands on him instead. Aaron's kisses trailing down his chest. The taste of Aaron permeated his thoughts as he pulled himself off. It was an odd sensation, he could feel his balls begin to contract with his fingers gently tugging them but he couldn't actually feel it from inside. Slowly he exploded into his own hand and felt slightly better. Sighing to himself he hadn't heard the door open. A quiet cough alerted him to the fact that he was no longer alone.

'I hope you weren't fantasising about Dermot bloody O'Leary again Jay' was all Aaron said as he moved closer to his boyfriend 'you know I don't like it when you fantasise about other men'

'No, I was thinking about you. I'm kinda embarrassed you caught me actually' his flushed cheeks slightly pinker then they normally would be told the same story.

'Don't be embarrassed, it's been a long time since we've done anything. I've had to help myself a lot since you've been in here. I've actually fantasised about us doing stuff here but its so wrong I feel guilty' Aaron replied honestly.

'Aaron, I'm so horny right now I really wish you hadn't said that. Do you want to do something?' Jackson asked with a smirk on his face.

'Oh you fucking bet I do. We can't move you around too much though, your halo thing needs to keep your neck stable. We'll work something out' Aaron replied already moving to the room window and closing the blinds. He put the 'Occupied' sign across the door and locked the door too just in case.

Moving back towards the bed Aaron began to have doubts, that was until he saw the tent in the bed clothes made by Jackson's erection.

'So, how do you want to do this? Will I be on top?' Aaron joked before lightly kissing Jackson on the lips.

'Funny' was all Jackson said in response.

Stroking his hand down Jackson's chest he pulled the covers down so he could pull the gown up. When Jackson was naked in front of him he started to slowly kiss down Jackson's chest asking him what he could feel along the way.

'Can you feel this?' Aaron asked as he licked Jackson's nipples. All he got was a murmured response so he assumed that was a yes.

'How about this?' he asked again as he trailed his tongue down Jackson's stomach which was still highly muscled.

'Mmmmmm' was all he got back from Jay.

'And this?' he asked as he got to his belly button. Aaron knew he couldn't feel anything below this but he held Jackson's throbbing cock in his hand and gently pulled him off as he licked and sucked and nipped his way all over Jackson's body. Suddenly he felt Jackson's hand at the top of his jeans.

Gruffly Jackson managed 'Get these off you' to which Aaron happily complied stripping both his jeans and boxers off allowing his erection to go free.

Standing by his boyfriends bed bottomless and so horny he thought one touch from Jay would push him over the edge he continued his exploration of Jackson.

Tightly grabbing Aaron in one hand he started to jerk him off in time with the licks and nips and sucking that was happening to his own body. He knew that Aaron was stroking him too as he did this and the heightened excitement was too much. He blew his load all over Aaron's hand and his own groin. Sighing as he did.

'God I want to taste you' Jackson groaned.

Aaron moved up to Jackson's face and kissed him gently.

'That's not what I meant and you know it' Jackson said pulling harder on Aaron's dick causing him to grunt with the sensation.

'We can't, you might hurt your neck' Aaron said worry etching his face.

'What's the worse that can happen eh?' Jackson replied with the same devilment in his eye that was there before the accident.

'Ok, but if you feel any pain tell me to get off, ok?' Aaron said before moving onto the bed.

Turning his back to Jackson he shifted back slowly until he was perched over Jackson's face. Hi knees either side of the halo brace around Jackson's head. Jackson's arms were under his leg and around his waist to help direct him. Balancing precariously over Jackson he simply asked 'You ready'

'Oh yeah' came the heated response.

Lowering himself until he felt the cold metal of the brace against his thighs he leant forward to hold himself up. Aaron felt the first lick of Jackson's tongue along his hole and he jerked forward slightly. Suddenly he felt a hand grip his dick as Jackson's hand began pumping him in time with the licks of his ass. Jackson began making a keening sound as he licked and sucked his balls and ass. Licking the edge of his asshole before gently nipping the edges, his hand stroking Aaron in time with these ministrations was giving Aaron a tough time as he was trying to stay as still as possible so he didn't cause Jay any further damage.

Finally Jackson's tongue breached Aaron's hole causing Aaron to buck slightly before grunting an apology as he was fucked silly by Jackson's very talented tongue. In, out, in, out, in, out, Jackson licked and sucked and stroked and nipped him. The Aaron felt something else breach his hole, Jackson had put two fingers in alongside his tongue. Hitting the sweet spot as he thrust deeper and deeper into Aaron. Aaron knew he wouldn't last much longer. Jackson kept licking Aaron as he finger fucked him finally sending Aaron over the edge until he came hard, hot and heavy all over Jackson's chest. The contractions of Aaron's asshole making the orgasm truly interactive.

Sagging slightly Aaron moved gently away from Jackson his legs still shaking with the force of his orgasm.

Climbing off the bed he lovingly kissed his boyfriend tasting himself on his boyfriends lips.

'Oh babe, that was amazing. Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did i?' Aaron asked needing to know the Jackson was ok.

'Yeah, I'm more then ok' came the happy reply.

Aaron laid his head on Jackson's chest and Aaron felt Jackson move one of his hands to his head and gently stroke his stubbly hair. He could feel that Jackson was tiring out and was slowly drifting off.

'I'll clean you up before anyone comes back.' Aaron said as he set about washing his boyfriend's chest before putting his gown back on place.

Once he'd finished he kissed Jackson once more only to find him totally passed out from their little 'Halo session'.

'I love you' Aaron whispered hoping that Jackson could hear him.


End file.
